Wood Dragon Slayer Magic
Wood Dragon Slayer Magic (木竜殺害魔法, Kiryū Satsugai Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer style utilized by Hayato. Much like Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, this magic too possesses innate healing properties, allowing the user to be capable of taking in sunlight and converting it into magical energy much like a plant does with photosynthesis. Description Wood Dragon Slayer Magic incorporates the element of Wood into Yggdrasil Mage, Hayato body, taught to him by Gaiania. Utilizing this magic allows him to create various wooden structures and can even transmute portions of his body in thick wooden weapons to combat his opponent. Unlike most Dragon Slayers, he is unable to "breathe" his element out in the form of the standard "Dragon's Roar" as it would simply rip apart his insides if he tried to do so. Despite only being called Wood, Hayato is able to intake both Wood and Plants found in nature in order to replenish his magical energy. As his magic has the ability to control life of the Earth itself, Hayato is able to awaken the true power of plants simply with a touch. With a swing of his hands, Hayato is also able to create a series of wooden dragons that fly to attack his opponents. By exerting his magical energy outward, he is able to control the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere causing them to grow, turning them into his servants. Hayato can cause trees in the surrounding area to begin to sprout and can cause them to quickly reach maturity, allowing him to then control them in order to fend off any of his opponents as well as being capable of hiding in the various trees in order to avoid attacks and detection. Basic Spells *'Wood Dragon's Branching Claw': Throwing a single punch to make contact with the opponent, Hayato is able to transmute his arm into a woodlike structure in order to create several fist-shaped branches to strike the enemy as well, pummeling them with a barrage of attacks. * Wood Dragon's Shooting Horn: * Wood Dragon's Skull: A purely defensive spell that allows Hayato to create a dome-like structure around his body. The dome takes on the appearance of a dragon's face, giving the spell its name, and completely surrounds Hayato and anyone in close proximity. The durability of the spell is dependent on Hayato's willpower, allowing him to protect his allies and himself from attacks that would demolish most other defenses. *'Wood Dragon's Hibernation': Using this spell, Hayato is able to merge his body with any tree, allowing him to move through wooden constructs at high speeds. This spell is effectively both a defensive spell, allowing the user to evade a potentially fatal attack, and as a evasive spell, allowing Hayato to move through wooden substances. Advanced Spells * Gaia's Shrine, Wyvern Blossom: A spell derived from a similar spell used by Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. Hayato is able to create a gigantic wooden dragon from the ground beneath them or from any of the created trees on the battlefield. The summoned creature resembles a Chinese Dragon as it has a short trunk-like nose and large protruding fangs from either side of its maw. As it moves through the battlefield, trees begin growing along its length, allowing Hayato to manipulate those as well. This spell has enough destructive force to tear through several layers of stone and steel while maintaining enough momentum to leave a large hole in a wall where the attack finally stopped. The true purpose of this technique is not to attack, but to drain the life force of any non-plant object that it comes into contact with and then feed the energy back to Hayato through its tail. * Gaia's Shrine, Tree of Woe: A spell that starts by Hayato first manipulating the microscopic fungi in the air to become miniature servants that abide by his wishes. Once these small warriors come into contact with the opponent, their bodies break down and become slime-like as they latch on spreading a pollen all over the opponent's body. As the pollen is really multiple seedlings that are now covering the opponent and are fueled by the opponent's magical energy, the more the opponent exerts themselves, the faster they cause the seedlings to grow. Once the seeds have fed off of the opponent enough, they will sprout into a bark-like armor that proceeds to fuse with the target's flesh and while this armor will protect them from harm, it also begins to create roots from their feet that will eventually latch onto the ground resulting in them becoming immobilized. This armor isn't easily removed, but trying to do so will result in an excruciating pain as the opponent will have to remove their own flesh as well. As the armor takes 'root', the opponent's magical energy will begin to drain into their now tree-like form, producing fruit that Hayato can then use to restore his own energy. This spell is potentially dangerous in a large scale battle as anyone can eat these fruits in order to restore their strength. * Gaia's Shrine, Motherly Embrace: A very powerful spell that is used by Hayato once he has used many other spells and he has created a numerous amount of trees in a specific area. Channeling his magical energy through his body and then by placing his feet firmly into the Earth, Hayato is able to connect his own energy reserves with that of the world around him. Once the connection sequence is completed, Hayato is able to mold the Earth and the trees into the shape of his body when conducting an attack. For intance, when Hayato starts throwing a fist for an attack, all the trees in the surrounding area extend their roots and begin intertwining with one another as they mold themselves into the shape of Hayato's fist. This created structure is often capable of dwarfing any opponent, only being comparable in size to a dragon or a giant. This spell is comparable to Molding Magic, however, the overall strength of this spell is dependent on the amount of flora in the area that he uses this spell. Hayato only resorts to this technique when he is completely cornered by a powerful opponent due to the strength of each attack being capable of destroying the environment and the resultant energy drain by the Earth once he ceases this technique's usage. * Gaia's Shrine, Eden's Pollen: By exerting his control over the sprouted trees, Hayato is able to cause the buds located on each tree to blossom into large flowers and begin a constant release of an incredibly potent pollen into the surrounding area. When the pollen comes into contact with an individual, the pollen causes tiny mushrooms to sprout on their person which result in an almost unoticeable spread paralysis across their bodies. As the pollen spreads through the air it causes those that breath it in to fall unconscious as their airways become paralyzed as well. The only known way to avoid the technique is to have a user of Wind Magic around to make sure the pollen does come into contact with one's body. However, this technique is seldom used as it is just as dangerous to Hayato's allies as it is to his enemies. Wood Dragon God's Spells Wood Dragon Devil's Spells Trivia *This article was previously owned by User:Razeluxe91. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Wood Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Plant Magic